Shattered
by Sablier-Apocalypse
Summary: Now that Jack has fully taken over Oz, he plans to destroy him like he did the first time. But what will Alice do when she finds out about Oz? Rated M for spoilers for Retrace 72 and other obvious reasons. One-sided OzAlice and JackAlice.


_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fanfic absolutely broke my heart to write. I've wanted to write a scenario like this ever since Retrace 71 came out. ;A; To me, Oz will always be real. Always. He's had a special place in my heart since I started Pandora Hearts, and on the contrary to Retrace 70, Oz actually became even more "Real" to me. Also, what is it with me writing so much angst? And I'm pretty sure I ruined this idea with my bad writing. OTL Enjoy anyway~_

_—-_

_Falling… falling into pure darkness….._

_"This body does not belong to Oz Vessalius."_ Jack's words were like a poison, seeping deeper and deeper into Oz's consciousness. Deeper and deeper until he would collapse. Unraveling what he was, what place he had in this world, if he even had a place at all….. but it was no use. Even so intense, so deafening, the words became empty. It only made sense since Oz after all, was nothingness.

All he could do is stare at Jack. Just…. staring into the other pair of emerald eyes, struck with fear, breath stolen away as he was being swallowed by the darkness around him. A thick, warm sensation began to seep into his body and penetrated his veins. Warm, yet Jack's very words lead him to a bone-chilling fear. Bold. Familiar. Frightening. Yet still….

_"You can not become anything, because you are nothing."_

The very phrase that was derived from Jack's hypnotizing voice echoed all throughout Oz's spirit, growing louder and louder until it transformed into a cacophony. The very phrase slowly deafened the world around him, more or less the disaster around the young boy. The Tragedy of Sablier from One Hundred Years ago unfolded right before Oz's eyes. Feeling the whisper-thin touch of Jack's hands engulf his shoulders and grip him tight, he had lost himself to the hands of a traitor. _"Jack, let me go! Jack! " _Even if it meant screaming his lungs out, he would not let Jack proceed!

Oz tried to shout it out. The words passed his lips, but no sound escaped. No breath passed out his windpipe. No nothing. Nobody could hear him anymore. He was pure nothingness, trapped in a memory. Then it came to him. It's too late.

The world flashed before him. Memory by memory, everything was destroyed, cut open, dismantled….. and then a pitch black figure started to loom over Jack. Blurred and static, then coming into focus. Claws. sharp teeth. Red, glowing lights for eyes.

_"What the hell is that?"_ The words were ringing in Oz's mind, but just wouldn't escape. _"Shall I introduce you to him?"_, Jack said. Jack Vessalius, the master of trickery, betrayal, and all other things among that of lies, could get any human or soul to stop and stare, but this was completely different. As if the creature was connected with Oz, he couldn't pull away—

It can't be.

"This is my chain…." At that very moment in the nonexistent, nocturnal time, a chill ran down Oz's spine, for he was trying to prepare himself for the deathly reply waiting for him.

_"Oz, the B-Rabbit."_

_What….? What could Jack even have meant? Was it even possible that—- No. It's a lie. Yet—!_

Emerging from the pure shock came something else entirely. The calamity, now turning into disaster drenched in a crimson mess. Shades of red flashed before Oz's eyes. Blood. Blood everywhere. The world was twisting into a pool of blood…. the blood of the people killed right before his eyes. Dripping. Staining. Smearing all over. Seeping through the very images of the broken world that flashed before Oz's eyes. Creating a new world from the one he had just so destroyed. He never wanted any of this. _"I don't want to kill them. I didn't want…. any of this! No…. No….! I DON'T WANT TO KILL THEM!" _

The very world swirling before him, then completely blacking out. Soon returning to him, a snow white emptiness faded in right before him. Then feeling Jack's touch upon him, Oz just couldn't move. but then….

It was Jack. Placing his other hand over Oz's eyes, and releasing his grip on Oz, he pointed off into a distance. A form of a small plush rabbit came before the two. _"And this….. this is what you really are"._Jack then whispered this to Oz. Releasing his hand from Oz's eyes, Oz felt them turn from a deep, blood red to their original emerald green. Oz then caught sight of the rabbit. Small black eyes staring right into Oz's already torn soul. It was a look of familiarity, yet a kind of pity…. for the two were intertwined with the same soul. He now understood all the lies Jack had said. He was really…. just something as pathetic and small as this. Suddenly, he felt like the world was toppling over him. He felt so small, so weak, so powerless. But then….. nothing came out, just as he expected. _"It's too late."_

_"I see." _Jack then whispered. Embracing Oz in his arms, the world then started to turn into a pitch black once more. _"Then I guess I'll have to destroy you"_, Jack spoke. With a movement of a slender hand, Oz felt a wrenching pain in his chest. No, it wasn't the incuse. It was a crack. A crack in his very flesh. He was…. breaking. Oz then mustered up all his strength to look down at his hands. Clean of blood, however, starting to crack. Flesh turning into cracks. Cracks turning into dust. Dust fading to nothingness.

It's over. He was disappearing from the world.

Immediately, Both of them turned and heard footsteps, and the figure of a girl running towards them. Red and white. Alice.

"Jack…. what are you doing to Oz…?" Alice yelled. Just feet away from Oz and Jack, Alice then clasping her hands over her mouth in shock of the sight. "O…z!"

"I CAN'T LET YOU DO THIS!" Alice screamed at Jack.

She then hurled herself over at Jack, screaming in anguish at the crime he had just committed. Soon after, he let Oz go. Oz then fell to his knees, and then into Alice's arms. Still breaking away, Alice didn't care. She'd keep holding on to Oz, even if she couldn't bear to let it happen. _"Oz, you're my manservant, you can't just disappear because Jack made it happen…. or even if you want to!"_Alice's voice began to crack, tears beginning to well up in her deep violet eyes. Then Oz was allowed his final words. Fading away faster and faster, turning to dust right before the secluded world around them._"Please, Alice…. don't say anything else." _Oz put a hand on Alice's face, wiping away the tears that escaped her eyes.

_"Please, before I leave this world…smile again… my precious Alice."_

Then it was over. Oz's voice faded out as his body disappeared, only leaving behind ashes. Whisper thin, they escaped through Alice's fingers.

He really was gone, and it's all because of Jack.

Unforgivable.


End file.
